hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderland ( Alice Riddle )
Wonderland is a fanmade character for http://hetalia.wikia.com/%7CAxis Powers : Hetalia She represents Wonderland and receives the human name Elizabeth Victoria Allison 'Alice' Riddle Appearance Alice has a blond hair that looked a lot like Belgium's . She loves to dress up a lot so her appearance is not always accurate. Her signature outfit is a blue panty with a white collar on top. She sometimes wears poop on her head for decoration and is sometimes shown with a knee-length white socks. She is quite short herself and is shown wearing high heels a lot. Her military uniform is a brown navy officer hat with a military top and a gun strap on the thighs, with a long haired wig she use as decoration. Personality She is quite intelligent individual even though she's a quite easygoing person who walks at her own pace. She is quite the imaginative types and daydreams a lot. She easily blushed and cries a lot even though she pretend that she's all though and strong like. She can't say no when someone asks her to date him which sometimes create a huge misunderstanding since a lot of guys fall for her. She also has a quite short tempered and get angered easily. She's quite a tsundere sometimes since she blushed a lot. Interests Alice has a large interest in clothes, wigs, accessories, and other dress up stuff and collects them a lot even though she hides it in a special place since she's quite shy about it. She also loves cats and bunnies a lot and oftenly plays with them. She also loves classical literature and reads a lot. She loves tea and scones much and oftenly eats them with England. She sometimes play guitar even though she's not good at it and oftenly made mistakes. She also love romance stories and stuff just like a normal girl would. Relationships America (Alfred F. Jones) Alice hangs out with Alfred a lot. She loves the fact that he didn't think of her as a too imaginative girl since they both love fantasies much. At some period of time he realizes she's insane and is a non-existant enitity who is trying to seduce him to pull him into the Wonderland. Note: he has disscussed with England about her, but it is yet to be confirmed whether England accepts her as a represenative. England (Arthur Kirkland) England met Alice when they're both was still a very young country. Has yet to be confirmed whether he agrees with America or not. No romantic relations what so ever. Canada (Matthew Williams) At first, Alice didn't notice Canada and treats him like no one until America introduce her to him. She soon notice him and talks to him a lot. They both has a lot of similarities since they both are shy and easily scared. She helps other nation to notices him. They both enjoy maple syrup as Friends. Norway (Lukas Bondevik) NO RELATIONS Iceland (Emil Steilsson) NO RELATIONS Sealand (Peter Kirkland) They are friends because they are the same age. They enjoy playing with stuffed animals together and findling new stuff Japan created. Hungary (Elizabeta Hedervary) NO RELATIONS ((i will add the others soon and if possible.. I'll add all the hetalia characters later)) Category:Appearence